I Do? To YOU?
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: What if Sarima wasn't Fiyero's arranged wife? What if it was Elphaba. Doesn't get good until Fiyero shows up, so bare with me INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Best Friends Forever!

I do? To YOU! ~ Fiyeraba

Starts when they're seven

* * *

  
"My name's Elphaba." The girl smiled with pride, posing like a superhero.

"I'm Fiyero." He said, smiling hugely at his new friend.

"Hey, look here." She whispered before pulling the sleeve up her dress and showing him her arm. The first thing he noticed was not that she was green, but that there was a blue diamond pattern on her arm, ending at her wrist. "My daddy doesn't know. You want some? My specialty is blue diamonds."

The first thing an ADULT would ask would be "Why blue?" but he said "Awesome!" and pulled off his shirt. "I want them everywhere!"

He spent all day with her. Surely this was who his best friend was. This girl was so cool. Who didn't love tattoos? He ran up to his dad, shirt still off, and smiled "Daddy, look at what Elphaba did to me!" He beamed at his skin.

The Vinkus King looked at the crooked diamond pattern on his son and saw the girl behind him put a blue marker behind her back. "That is so cool!" He finally settled for. "Why don't you and, Elphaba is it, go play some more while your Daddies talk business." The children ran off to wherever.

"So what do you think?" Frex spat, not too fond of talking about his daughter.

"She's perfect. Fiyero and she get along great as it is, and they shouldn't see each other again until they're twenty."

They married young in the Vinkus, and it just so happened, Elphaba Thropp was going to marry Prince Fiyero Tigular, her best friend.

* * *

"All you have to do is close your eyes and say 'I do.'" Her mother told her. Elphaba blinked at Melena, who was bulging, about to give birth to her third child.

"I do?" Elphaba asked. "I do what?"

A sudden pain jolting at Melena, her mother said, "Just shut up and say I do."

"I do!" Elphaba cheered.

"Not now, little frog!" Melena had to laugh at that. "When the Cow up there starts talking." And she walked Her daughter down the aisle, but Elphaba couldn't see a thing. Looking around for the cow, Elphaba stopped when her mother stopped and said "Momma! I can't see the Cow!" Melena hissed for her to be quiet, and she heard a familiar voice, but still couldn't see.

"Daddy, where am I? Why am I wearing this blindfold?" It sounded a lot like her friend, but she couldn't be sure. Before she could find out, Melena slapped the girl's wandering hand down.

"Ow!" She squealed, but the Cow had stopped talking.

Simultaneously, Elphaba and the voice realized this and said "I do!"

Elphaba heard a lot of "awwww's" as someone grabbed her hand and a confused one grabbed the other and lead her out the chapel.

She later found out she was married on that day, but couldn't figure out who. She hadn't seen Fiyero in a long time, nearly eleven years. Looking down at her brother, who was as immature as ever imagined, she asked "Did you get married when you were seven?"

"Gross!" Her brother, Shell, scowled and stuck out his tongue. "Girls are stupid."

Elphaba smiled a bit at his childish assumptions and pondered the thought again. It had taken up a lot of her life to figure out the case, but she still didn't have any suspects. Until...

"Look at Momma's photo." Shell muttered, seeming to miss the mother he never knew. "You've seen it I bet. Since you ask about little kids getting married all the time."

"Give me that!" Elphaba snatched the photo up and looked at it. There she was in her little white dress. The groom was.... quite the cute kid. He had rosey cheeks and a small pout on his face, as he looked around aimlessly wearing his blindfold. There was her mother, Melena, behind her. Behind the boy was a tall muscular man that must have been the father. A very familiar diamond pattern was on his face. In the blue "washable" marker that doesn't come off for a day. It was worn, but she recognized it as her scribbly little girl drawing. "Shell, do you know who that is?" Elphaba felt suddenly happier. She knew who it was, though she wasn't necessarily glad she got married. At least now she knew.

Shell studied the picture. "A little girl?"

"No, behind the girl."

"A lady?"

"That's our Momma, Shell." Elphaba exclaimed.

"Momma? Really? She's... FAT!" The boy smiled comically.

"She was pregnant." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "With you. And look there's Nessa!"

"She could WALK?" Elphaba nodded swiftly. "Where are you?"

"Well... That's me."

"You were the bride? You seriously got married when you were seven?!?!" Shell couldn't believe it.

"That's enough family history for today. Goodnight, Shell." Elphaba kissed his head, which he rubbed off, or at least attempted to rub it off.

"Night, Elphaba."

But Elphaba would not be getting any sleep. She was running away.


	2. Memories

_Kinda short I suppose..._  


* * *

"Do you mind if I sit beside you?" Elphaba murmured softly to the blond who was sitting alone, being admired by the people around her.

The girl didn't look up. "I'm not interested in whatever you're selling. And I don't care if there's more." She didn't have food in the diner but was reading a magazine.

"I'm not selling anything. I just want to eat." Elphaba sat down, receiving a gasp from the blond. "What do I have something in my teeth?"

"Y-You are.... sitting at my table. MY table." The girl was wearing the most fashionable clothes in all of Oz, Elphaba knew that much.

"I don't see your name on it." The green girl picked at her salad.

The blond took out some lipstick and drew the letters G-A-L-I-N-D-A U-P-L-A-N-D with the head. Setting the lipstick on the table victoriously, she smirked, "There. Now it is."

Elphaba remarked with picking up the tube and spelled out E-L-P-H-A-B-A T-H-R-O-P-P. "We share it." The blond looked dumbfounded. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Galinda." Elphaba took another bite of her salad. "What brings you to Munchkinland?"

"That's rude, Miss Elphaba." She tossed her hair. "How come you assume I don't live here?"

"Because you're rich."

"And how do you suppose this?"

"Because you're wearing THAT." Elphaba pointed at the pink dress. "No one in Munchkinland wears that."

"That seems about right." Galinda stuck up her nose a bit. "I suppose they wear drabby old frocks everyday."

"Not if they have father's that love them and spoils them." Elphaba commented. Galinda raised a skeptical eyebrow. "My sister. My father loves my sister, far more than he'll ever love me." The girl seemed uncaring of her father's opinion.

"How did you afford this nice diner then?" Galinda looked around. It was the most expensive in all of Munchkinland by the looks.

"I know my way around my own house. Well enough to find some loose change." Elphaba said. "Remind me later and I'll buy you a gumball."

"Does your father know about you stealing money?"

"He doesn't even know where I am. I'm on a mission and part of that involves fleeing to Vinkus."

Galinda's ears perked up. "Well, my boyfriend is from Vinkus. We could take you there. Of course, if you didn't mind staying in Gilliken for a while."

"You're actually offering me a place to stay?" The green girl raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind being tested for scientific reasons." The blond smirked. "And, we must find you something more fitting of my lifestyle... ooh!" Galinda smiled, taking a barette out of her hair in the shape of a pink flower.

"No! Absolutely no pink!" Elphaba's eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh come on, pink goes good with green."

"Miss Galinda, I have an irrational fear of pink." Elphaba muttered sarcastically.

"Boo!" Galinda smiled, continuing to place the barette in the girl's silky black hair. "See, you look beautiful. Come with me and you'll learn all there is to living!" Galinda gave her a serious look. "What you wear determines whether anyone cares."

Elphaba frowned slightly at the motto and perhaps the most at the general idea of shopping for clothes. But the green girl had no time to protest as Galinda and she walked to the carriage in silence.

"We'll have to color coat you. Let's see.... Pink and black, and GOLD! For Lurlinemas! Oh, Elphaba, you'll be the most beautiful lady at the Lurlinemas ball! Next to me, of course." Seeing as the blond had dropped the honorific on her name, Elphaba decided against bursting her bubble and telling Galinda she wasn't interested in religious holidays. So the day began...

* * *

"Galinda, I'm not coming out wearing this."

The blond impatiently huffed. "Elphie, you look fine." Elphie, that was the name that Galinda knew her by. Not Elphaba or the Fabala her Father used to call her, but Elphie.

"You can't and WON'T see me." The green girl was as stubborn as a Mule.

"Elphie! I'll drag you out here myself! Don't think I don't know how to pick a dressing room lock." Galinda crossed her arms, glaring a hole into the door. Elphaba sheepishly opened the door and entered the scene wearing quite the elegant purple gown. Royal Purple, Galinda had called it. "And that's how a sophisticated Gillikenese girl should dress."

"You look marvelifying!!!!" The blond squealed.

"I feel stupid..." Elphaba muttered, scowling at her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh, shut up. You are SO wearing that to your housewarming party!" Galinda smiled.

"You always have an excuse for a party don't you?"

The blond meekly tossed her hair and continued with the dress. Elphaba looked out the window and swore she saw the most familiar face... right down to the blue diamonds. The eyes met and simultaneously they widened with dreaded realization. Elphaba quickly turned away. It couldn't be... It just couldn't. "Galinda, what did you say your boyfriend's name was?"

"Um... Fiyero Tiggular. Winkie Prince."

Crap.


	3. Remember Me?

For an hour or so, the two girls just chatted and debated random things. Elphaba discovered something shocking about Galinda. She actually had a brain and was very capable of using it. "So, I really don't get what people have against Animals or animals." The blond shook her head, blond curls bouncing.

"Humans just don't understand that there really are no logical differences other than the fact that some Animals have fur." Elphaba replied.

"Well, in all due respect, I have been called a Cat before. I certainly do not have fur."

"I've been called Donkey, but I doubt it was the least bit complimentary." Elphaba muttered sarcastically.

Galinda smiled. "Well, Elphie, you certainly don't seem like an ass to me. If you care so much for the Animal's I'll have you know, our family is vegetarian. It's an old family tradition. You'll very well like it here."

After a moment of silence to ensure it was alright to start a new subject, Elphaba said, "I thought I saw an insane man running through the streets. He had this weird blue diamond pattern on his arms."

"Blue diamonds? Fifi didn't get out of the carriage did he?" Galinda asked herself.

"Guilty." A voice yawned, and two arms stretched up from the back.

Elphaba looked at him, trying to keep all looks of recognition off her face. "Don't they usually keep hay for the horses to eat back there?" She muttered.

"I see you're still a sarcastic twig, Miss Elphaba." The man dusted himself off.

"I haven't a clue what you mean. Since you already know my name, what's yours?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember me. Seems you did at the store."

"Galinda, dear, is this Fiyero. He's confusing me to no end." Elphaba turned away, her eyes would fail to remain blank. Knowing he remembered her just as well as she him.

"Fifi, stop confusifying Elphie! This isn't your childhood friend; she lived in Munchkinland. She'll be staying with us until your father calls you back to Vinkus."

"Really now? I didn't realize there were two green girls named Elphaba." Fiyero rested on the side of the carriage.

"Criticize my skin, Mister Fiyero! I don't even know you well enough to see if this is a joke! You've certainly gone down on my list." Elphaba turned back around, away from her best friend whom she was trying to find. Why she didn't "remember" him was a different story. It would break Galinda's heart. The Galinda she just met was dating her husband. Galinda had already done so much for her, why couldn't she help out.

"Sorry, Fae." Fiyero looked down.

Elphaba's eyes widened at that name. "What?" She croaked.

"Fae." Fiyero smiled, knowing well enough that she recognized it. "Remember?"

"I believe not. No one's called me that since before my mother died." She tried to make it seem like her mother called her that, but in actuality, it was that same prince to call her that.

"Fiyero! Leave the poor girl alone!" Galinda snapped, sending fierce glares at her boyfriend. "Elphie, please ignore him. He's not usually this cruel. Fifi's just a little grumpy from waking up."

"Funny thing, I wasn't ever asleep."

"Then why would you decide to wake up?" Elphaba muttered.

"Cuz you girls started talking about me." Fiyero wrapped his arms around the two.

While Galinda struggled to escape the grasp, Elphaba simply grabbed his hand to hers, put his thumb in her mouth, and bit it.

"You might want to wash your hands."

"You haven't changed at all." He commented. Shaking his hand in the back seat.

"Oh very much so. You just can't see because you're a psychopath." Elphaba glared at him. How dare he. A married man dating another girl. If Galinda knew about their marriage, she would go insane. Terribly, terribly insane.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, I didn't expect you to say such a thing. You were always SO good at controlling your temper." He smirked in her face.

She continued glaring, and he continued smirking. Galinda glared at Fiyero and hissed for him to stop. "I'll get you good at home!" She turned away, rejected. Elphaba soon following.

"You ruined the game." Fiyero said.

"Unlike you, I care about Galinda's feelings and would much rather assist her than stare at you all day." Galinda hmmph'ed at Fiyero, and the girls began talking again.  


* * *

"Momsy! Popsicle! I'm home!!!" Galinda cooed into the large estate.

"I think you made yourself clear." Elphaba muttered, carrying in the load of dresses Galinda had bought her. "And I still don't see why it's necessary you bought me all of these."

"Oh, Elphie! You will!" Galinda smiled brightly. "Trust me."

"Galinda, my sweet girl!" A man came rolling up in a wheelchair. Elphaba was reminded of her sister and brother. "How I missed you so!"

"Daddy, I was only gone for the weekend." Galinda giggled hugging her father tightly. Elphaba felt a pang of jealousy in her heart.

"And whom is this beautiful friend of yours?" He seemed to be completely oblivious to her skin. Even the sweet Galinda had been a bit shocked out of perfection from this phenomenon.

"Elphaba Thropp, Thropp Third Descending. It's a pleasure meeting you Mister Upland." Elphaba bowed respectfully.

"Daddy," Galinda said sweetly, almost innocently. "She's got nowhere else to go. She can stay with us, right?"

"Watch this." Fiyero whispered to Elphaba. The green girl frowned slightly at him. "She bats her eyes... 'please, Daddy?'"

"Please, Daddy?" Galinda begged.

"Quivering lip... and..."

"Okay, sweetheart." Mister Upland sighed defeatedly.

Fiyero gave Elphaba an amused smile. "Works every time." Elphaba gave him a smile.

"That's why she didn't get it when I mentioned my spoiled sister." Elphaba commented.

"Nessa? How is she nowadays?" He asked her.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Fae, I just heard you say you were the Thropp Third Descending. Nessarose Thropp. Melena Thropp. Frexspar Thropp." Fiyero gave her a hopeful look.

"Are you a stalker, Fiyero Tiggular?" Elphaba snapped.

"You may not remember me, but I remember you." He looked down for a bit before locking her gaze. "But I'll make you remember me somehow..." Elphaba closed her eyes in order to not blow her cover.

* * *

_That's all I have written in advanced. The rest was stupidly deleted because of a phone stupidly not being able to handle a fall and breaking so I had to get a new one and apparently it didn't remember how far I'd gotten in this... Grrr it was really good, too!_


End file.
